Hetalia and the Mobile Costume Change Karaoke Stage
by ezmonee6
Summary: America is throwing a party and rented a DJ, stage and Karaoke Machine. But little does he know that stage has a secret.
1. Karaoke Fever

**This is my first story an I am still trying to get the hang of this.**

**Any ways, America throws a party and invites every country including the micro nations. And wouldn't you know it he rents a DJ and a Karaoke Machine. But there is a secret to the machine not even the American knows about... Once you select the song, the stage changes your clothes to match the theme of the song!**

* * *

><p>It was America's annual Spring Break Bash. All the countries were there to have fun, even the micro nations. It was almost sunset when a truck pulled up on America's front lawn. It was a white truck that had a trailer hooked up with a logo on it called <em>The Mobile Costume Change Karaoke Stage. <em>Everyone was dumbfounded, especially England.

"America you bloody git, what is that thing?" England said confused.

"Ha ha ha! Dude, it's like you never seen a mobile stage before." The American said being cocky. Just then a man of who they had never seen came up to them. He was tall and a little round. He had blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in black dress shirt and tie, jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hey, with one of you is... America?" He said being unsure if that was his real name.

"Right here!" America said with a goofy smile.

The man walked up to America and said "Alright. I am DJ Boomer and are you the one who ordered the deluxe stage, premium karaoke machine, and fog machine?"

America smiled and said "Yep! That was me dude!"

"Alright." The DJ said as he was taking out something on a clipboard. "Just sign here, initial there, sign here, and DNA there."

"DNA?"

"Long story."

America did as he was told and signed and spat on the paper.

"Okay, now lets get this party started!" DJ Boomer said as he took out a remote control from his pocket and pushed a big button. Just like that the trailer started to open. It opened to a DJ booth of to the side, a stage with multi-colored flashing lights, spotlights, and a fog machine. Everyone stared in awe of it. DJ Boomer went up the stairs and to the mic in the center of the stage. Everyone who was so fascinated with the stage came over and DJ Boomer started to talk. "Hey everyone, I'm DJ Boomer and I will be here for your karaoke pleasures! You can thank America for bringing me here tonight!" Everyone looked at America with either a smile or a glare. "Okay, so I will be here for around five hours, so if anyone wants to do karaoke during that time come and see me, and since it is America's party he can decide who to go first!"

America got up on stage and looked around. "Okay so the first one to go is.."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay audience, here is where you come in I want to know who you want to see perform a song. I will make a poll and vote on who you want to see sing. The first song will be <em>Bang Bang <em>and I want you to choose the nations who you want to perform it. The poll is up on my profile now so get voting if you want to. But please vote because I will not make another chapter until you vote.**


	2. A Banging Song

**Okay so the poll didn't really work how I wanted it to. So I am going to ask you to pick a the songs and the country or countries that will sing them and leave them in the comment section so please if you could, but you don't have to do it. Man will they get the shock of the night.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Bang Bang.**

* * *

><p>"... Belgium, Belarus, and Seychelles." said the American nation. Belgium and Belarus stood there confused and Seychelles was just smiling. But the shrugged it off and went up on stage.<p>

"Okay, so what song do you want to sing?" Boomer asked.

"Um... **_Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj._**" said Belgium.

"Okay, now here's what you have to do. All you have to do is stand where you are going to stand and say the song and who it is sung by." Boomer said. The girls looked at each other and thought, _this is trivial, we know what to do. _The Belgium, Belarus and Seychelles took their spots. Belgium took the mic's of the stands and spoke into hers.

"Um, hello, we will be singing **_Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj."_** Belgium said. Just then a light came up from the stage and engulfed them. Everyone was freaking out. About ten seconds after the light on the stage engulfed the girls it disappeared and it took little time for people to notice the girls clothes were different. Belgium was now wearing a light blue tube-top, black mini-skirt, and blue strapped heels. Belarus's hair was in big puffy pig tails, and wore a paint-splattered strapless sundress and red high heels. And Seychelles now has wavy hair let down out of the pigtails, a pale yellow tank top, white shorts that only cover up 75% of her legs and yellow pumps. The guys couldn't look away, and many of the older nations covered the younger ones eyes.

Belarus in a furious voice said to DJ Boomer, "What the heck did you do?!" She took out her knife.

DJ boomer put his hands up I defense. "Nothing. The stage did it." Everyone had a confused look on their face. "Sigh, when you say the names of the song and artist the stage automatically changes your clothes to match the song. In this case, the stage thought that the appropriate outfits for the song you chose were the outfits you are wearing now, and the only way you can get them of is by finishing the song and the song will not start until you say the name of the song and wear the outfits." The three of them just looked at him in complete disbelief. " That is what you get when you order the premium set."

"I don't think we have a choice but to sing it." Seychelles said. The nations just sighed and said. "Hit it." And with that the song started.

**[Belgium]**

**She got a body like an hourglass **

**but I can give it to you all the time.**

**She got a booty like a Cadillac **

**But I can send you into overdrive. (Oh)**

**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**

**See anybody could be bad to you**

**you need a good girl to blow your mind (yeah)**

**Bang Bang into the room (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

**Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Back Back seat of my car (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

**[Belarus]**

**She mighta let you hold her hand in school**

**but Imma show you how to graduate. **

**No, I don't need to here you talk the talk**

**just come and show me what your mama gave (oh, yeah)**

**(You've got a very big shhh, mouth don't say a thing)**

**See any body could be good to you**

**you need a bad girl to blow your mind**

**[Belgium]**

**Bang Bang into the room (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

**Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Back Back seat of my car (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

**[Seychelles]**

**It's Myx Moscato **

**It's frizz in the bottle **

**It's Nicki full throttle **

**It's oh oh**

**Swimming in the grotto **

**We winning in the lotto**

**We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so**

The nations were so shocked at Seychelles rapping, they just stood there with open mouths and wide eyes for the rest of the song.

**Kitten so good **

**It's dripping on wood**

**Get a ride in the engine that could**

**Go, Batman Robin' it**

**Bang bang cockin' it **

**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent **

**It's me Jessie and Ari**

**If they test me, they sorry.**

**Ride his uh like a Harley**

**then pull off in this Ferrari.**

**If he hanging we banging**

**phone ranging he slanging **

**It ain't karaoke night **

**but get the mic 'cause I'm singing.**

** Uh B to the A to the N to the G to the uh [Belarus (baby)]**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

**[Belgium]**

**See, anybody could be good to you **

**you need a bad girl to blow your mind [Seychelles(okay)]**

**Bang Bang into the room (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

**Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Back Back seat of my car (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

**Bang Bang into the room (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**[Seychelles]**

**Bang bang, bang b-bang bang, bang bang bang, bang b-bang bang**

**[Belgium]**

**Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it [Belarus])**

**Back Back seat of my car (I'll let you have it [Belarus])**

**[All]**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til yah (ah)**

The three girls on stage took a bow. Cheers could be heard throughout the audience of countries, and as they were cheering, Belgium, Belarus, ad Seychelles clothes went back to the one the came to the party with. DJ Boomer got up and started to speak in the mic, "Man! That was a bangin' performance ladies. Now it is your turn to see who goes next."

"Um...okay. Girls lets discuss." Said Belgium. The girls huddled and talked amongst themselves to who will go next. The girls stopped huddling and Belgium went to the mic.

"Okay, up next to sing is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Now is the time to choose. I will look over the comments and choose the song and nation or nations, and remember no OC's. Only the ones from the show and manga please. Thanks again and I hope to see you next time.<strong>


	3. Beating It (Bad chapter name I know)

**I don't know when the parts will be uploaded just know they will be uploaded when I can. **

**I don't own Hetalia or Beat It.**

* * *

><p>"...Hungary and Austria." Belgium said like it was no big deal. To Austria and Hungary, however, it was a very big deal. They knew it was going to be awkward singing with their ex. Neither of them moved.<p>

"Hey! Come on! There is nothing to worry about." DJ Boomer said into the microphone. Belarus, Belgium, and Seychelles were getting off the stage and Belarus and Belgium had to drag Hungary and Austria up on the stage. "Okay, now which song do you want?"

"How about **'The Flower Duet**?" Austria said. Hungary looked at him like he was crazy.

"Austria, as much as I like you, do you really want me to hit you over the head with my frying-pan because you picked a song that will put everyone to sleep?" She said as she was taking out her frying-pan.

"N-n-never mind." Austria said hesitantly. "Then how about this one?" He said pointing to a song by _The King of Pop._ Hungary nodded. "We would like to do this one."

"Okay. Just say the name of the song and the stage will change your clothes, and then it will allow you to sing."

Austria and Hungary got up to the mics and felt a little uncomfortable until Hungary said, "Um... hi, me and Austria will be singing _Beat It _by Michael Jackson." Then the light engulfed them on the stage for a good ten seconds until it changed their clothes and hair. Hungary was now wearing a black fedora, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a black vest, black pants, black shoes, a white glove, and her hair is now in a long ponytail. Austria, however, was now wearing the exact opposite (not naked you pervs, but everything that was black on Hungary was white on him and every thing white on Hungary was black on him.) Not only that but the standing mics were gone and were replaced with headset mics.

"Okay, I like this. You ready Austria?" Hungary asked. Austria nodded. "Hit it." The song started and it was a more modern version of beat it.

**[Hungary]**

**They told him don't you ever come around here**

**Don't wanna see your face, your better disappear**

**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear**

**So beat it, just beat it**

The nations were already cheering Hungary on as the song was in the first verse.

**[Austria]**

**You better run, you better leave what you can**

**Don't wanna see no blood, don't be no macho man**

**You wanna be tough, better do what you can**

**So beat it**

The nations were really surprised to see Austria going along with this, but he sang really well for being more of a classical musician.

**[Hungary]**

**But you wanna be bad **

**[Both]**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it **

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**[Hungary]**

**They're out to get you better leave while you can**

**Don't wanna be a boy you wanna be a man**

**You wanna stay alive better do what you can**

**So, beat it, beat it**

**[Austria]**

**You have to show them that your really not scared**

**Your playin' with your life this ain't no truth or dare**

** They'll kick you, then they beat you and tell you it's fair **

**So, beat it**

**[Hungary]**

**But your wanna be bad**

**[Both]**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it **

**Just beat it, beat it**

**Just beat it, beat it**

**{Instrumental...BASS DROP!****}**

Hungary and Austria were moon-walking across the stage right before the bass drop and then got into a more modernized routine. Everyone was amazed as the strobe lights came on and started dancing to it. Surprisingly, everybody was dancing (even Norway).

"Dude this is one sick beat." The American said.

Spain replied "It is _fantastico_."

Right as they were saying that they started singing again.

**[Both]**

**Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**

**No one wants to be defeated **

**Showin' how funky strong is your fight**

**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**

**Just beat it, beat it, beat it**

**Beat it, beat it.**

And just like that the song ended and their clothes reverted back to normal. Everyone was cheering excitedly for them and it became apparent that there was very little, if any, awkward tension between them. "Wow! I have heard a lot of people doing that song and I have to say, that was my favorite one. Give them another round of applause everyone." The nations gave them another round of applause and were really excited for the next singer. "Okay, now it is your turn to choose the next singer or singers."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Austria asked Hungary.

Hungary replied, "Oh Yeah."

Austria went up to the microphone, which was now a standing one, and said, "The next, singer(s) is(are)..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who will it be? Now it is your turn to control the song and who sings it. Just leave it in the reviews or PM me. Oh and one more thing, I will never do songs I consider jokes like "I'm Awesome" or "Selfie." Or songs that got popular on the internet like "What does the fox say" or "Gangnam Style." Just thought I should make that clear. See you when I can. 3<strong>


	4. Remember the Rest

**To answer any other questions about songs, I do not care what they are, they have to be a charting song from any of the charts (including Disney songs just to please anyone who listens to Radio Disney) that is also not a joke like ****_Selfie _****or have been made popular by the internet like ****_Gangnam Style _****or ****_What does the Fox Say?_**** Oh and they have to be in English. But this is the #1 rule...NO GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY. (sorry to anyone who wanted Prussia to do a sparkle party, but I don't feel comfortable to put men in drag in any of my stories unless it is for a good reason.)**

**I had to change a few things to give a little spice to the chapter. It is also going to be a bit longer, so I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Hetalia or ****_Leave Out All the Rest_****. _Leave Out All the Rest _was requested by little miss punk rocker.**

* * *

><p>"...Prussia." Austria said into the microphone.<p>

Everyone was looking at the former nation, who was internally freaking out. Prussia was ashamed to admit it, but he was nervous. He had never really sung in front of anyone except Austria and Hungary. He was afraid he would be a bad singer. But instead of saying no he just said, "Ha, the awesome me will show you who is the best singer out of all of you." He said like his cocky self.

"Someone's cocky." DJ Boomer said. Austria and Hungary went down from the stage and Prussia went up it. He felt his heart beating faster as he walked up the stairs to the stage. When he reached where the DJ was, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. As Prussia walked up to the DJ's booth, he tripped. Mumbles of concern could be heard from the audience. He started to get up when, all of a sudden, he felt as if he couldn't breath. He looked out to the audience and all he saw were multiple pairs of eyes staring into his soul. He started to panic internally. "Dude, are you okay?" said Boomer.

Prussia just looked at him and said, "Yeah...I'm alright. I just have to go to the bathroom." He went off stage and went inside America's house to the bathroom. _"Okay, I am extremely nervous, but I can't let them know that."_ He thought to himself. Then he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Um... Prussia, are you alright?" said a quiet voice.

"Canada?" said the former nation.

"Yes. Is there something bothering you?"

Prussia was blushing hard right now. "N-no, nothing is bothering the awesome me."

"You stuttered, I know there is something wrong now. C'mon Prussia. Please just tell me."

Prussia cracked open the door so only his eye can be seen, "Okay. I am a bit nervous."

"A bit." Canada said unconvinced.

"Okay, very nervous. I never really sang in front of a large crowd before on my own."

Canada wanted to help his friend so he was going to make a very brave decision. "How about I sing with you?"

Prussia opened the door fully and said, "You would really do that for me."

"Sure, were friends and friends help each other."

Prussia came out of the bathroom and walked with Canada outside. When they came back everyone was waiting for Prussia.

"Okay, Prussia, now it is time to pick your song." DJ Boomer said.

"Hold on," the countries were all looking at him confused, "I want Canada to sing with me."

"Canada?!" All the other countries exclaimed. Random whispers came from the crowd like _he's here _and_ I don't see him._

"Oh, you mean that guy next to you who looks like the host?" said DJ Boomer. Prussia nodded. Boomer thought for a second and said, "Alright, he can sing with you."

Prussia and Canada made their way up to the stage. DJ Boomer said, "Alright, pick your poison." Canada and Prussia looked through the tracks and found one that they both liked. "Okay, lets do it."

Before they made their way towards the mics, Canada stopped Prussia and said, "Hey, if you ever get nervous just look at me and you will be fine." Prussia could feel his face heat up in a blush. Prussia nodded and they made their way to the mics.

"Hey, were Prussia and Canada and we will be singing **Leave Out All the Rest **by **Lincoln Park,**" said Prussia. The light swallowed them in it for ten seconds and they came out with different clothes on and hair styles. Prussia was dressed in a black t-shirt, silver vest, black pants with suspenders hanging instead of on his shoulders, checkered sneakers and his hair looked like Netherland's hair, only more slivery. Canada came out with a black denim jacket with a dark gray t-shirt underneath, black jeans, black sneakers, and his hair was now a light shade of red and styled like he had just came out of bed. (I'm not good with men hairstyles okay.)

"Well, you ready, Prussia?" Canada asked.

Prussia took a deep breathe in and said, "Yeah, I'm ready." The song started without a hitch.

**[Prussia]**

**I dreamed I was missing**

**You were so scared **

**But no one would listen **

**'Cause no one else cared**

Prussia began to feel sick to his stomach, but then remembered to look over at Canada. Canada had a smile on his face that was warming and showed he really cared. Prussia felt was blushing, hard, and got a feeling in his stomach, from nervousness but from a different source, Canada. He had this feeling around Canada once or twice, but shrugged it of like it was nothing. Then it hit him right then and there, he was falling for Canada. Prussia did not break eye contact with Canada throughout the song.

**After my dreaming**

**I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving **

**When I am done here?**

**So if you're asking me **

**I want you to know**

**[Prussia and Canada]**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me **

**And when your feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

Canada was happy that Prussia was better but he still wondered... why was he looking at him the entire time?

**[Canada]**

**Don't be afraid **

**I've taken my beating**

**I've shared what I've made**

**I'm strong on the surface**

**Not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect**

**But neither have you**

The other nations were just confused but impressed with the way they sang.

"This song really doesn't fit Canada." said America.

"_Oui, _but they do have good chemistry on stage, no?" said France. America just nodded his head.

**So if your asking me**

**I want you to know**

**[Prussia and Canada]**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me **

**And when your feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**[Canada]**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending someone else can come **

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

**[Prussia and Canada]**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me **

**And when your feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**[Prussia]**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending someone else can come **

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

**I can't be who you are**

Nations clapped and cheered for their friends before the song was even over. As the song ends, their faces are just inches apart. Prussia and Canada were blushing so hard that they would put any tomato to shame. As the light returned their clothes to normal, Prussia did something no one expected... he kissed Canada. As the light returned to normal, everyone could see what is going on. They gasped in shock. It didn't take long for the Prussian to notice the gasp and look at everyone in the crowd with dropped jaws. DJ Boomer was just as shocked and did not realize that **You Belong with Me **by **Taylor Swift **had started playing. Canada, however, was the most shocked and was just speechless. Then Prussia said, "I love you Canada. I have for a really long time and I didn't notice it until just now."

Canada replied with, "What?"

Prussia said, "I love you, and I want to be together for as long as I live. Canada, what is your answer?"

Canada had no idea what to do. He did like him but was it love? Canada looked into Prussia's eyes again and knew what to do. Canada placed his hand on his shoulder and kissed Prussia. The nations were even more shocked. Canada released from the kiss and said, "I will and I love you too." Prussia smiled and just hugged his new boyfriend. The nations clapped for them, while Hungary, in an unidentified location, took a lot of pictures.

DJ Boomer turned off the music and said, "Congratulations, you two, but not to be inconsiderate but can you choose who is going next?"

Prussia and Canada smiled and shook their heads, they talked about who should go next. Prussia came back and took the mic and said, "The next nation(s) to sing is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the unnecessary romancy parts but come on I wanted a little fun in this story and character development. And before anyone asks yes PruCan is one of my favorite couples. Sorry for this time, but next time I won't make it as long.<strong>

**Okay now give me your ideas of songs and who should sing them. Again I will not do songs that I consider jokes like #Selfie ****songs that are made popular by the internet like _What Does the Fox Say_, or songs in another language like Gangnam Style. Oh and I will never ever do German Sparkle Party. Just thought you should be reminded incase you didn't read the top. Until we meet again, Merry Christmas.**


	5. Important Anouncement

Hey guys, I am so happy that this story is getting a lot more hype than I had expected. But I am sad to say that due to prior commitments I'll be placing _**Hetalia and the Mobile Costume Change Karaoke Stage **_on a temporary hiatus. I am not bored with the story, I just have absolutely no time to update. I am sorry, but I will come back when the commitment I have to do is over in about two months.

I do, however, want you to keep sending me those song suggestions in the reviews. I will take a look at them when I am not as busy. Again, I am sorry but this commitment can not wait. I could however put up a short story now and then.

I am not abandoning the story I started. I will tell you that much.

Until we meet again.

E.Z.


End file.
